Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
A touch sensor can sense touch input received from a pen or a finger of a user.
Recently, display devices such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), or the like, have included touch sensors formed directly thereon in order to decrease the manufacturing cost and reduce the display's profile.
One common type of touch sensor is a capacitive touch sensor which can sense touch input position by detecting a change in a capacitance of the touch sensor at a position corresponding to the position of the touch input.
Traditional capacitive touch sensors as described above include a plurality of touch lines insulated from and intersecting each other in order to sense changes in capacitance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.